


A Regular Little Echo

by skaerdir



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: & is for non-romantic relationships right? bc this isn’t intended to ship them, Gen, Kamino, nau’uture exchange 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 17:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17125556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skaerdir/pseuds/skaerdir
Summary: The young cadets of Domino Squad get permission to record a holo message after they do well on an exam. They decide to celebrate newly-named Echo.





	A Regular Little Echo

**Author's Note:**

> This is my submission for the Nau’uture Gift Exchange 2018, for @torarrina on Tumblr! Jate Nau’uture!

_ A holo recovered from the Tipoca City Military Complex in 2 ABY. Holo is dated the equivalent of 26 BBY.  _

 

_ TRANSCRIPTION BEGINS _

 

_ Recording begins. The holo shows five young clone cadets, all around nine standard years old, or four and a half in clone years: CT-782, later called Hevy; CT-00-2010, later called Droidbait; Echo; CT-4040, later called Cutup; and Fives. _

 

_ The Cuy’val Dar behind the holocam is not named in the recording, but she has been identified as Takha Torgaan, a Mandalorian former mercenary. _

 

CUY’VAL DAR: Domino Squad, in recognition of your exceptional performance on yesterday’s written exam, you have been granted permission to make a holorecording. You have five minutes. Go ahead, cadets.

 

CT-00-2010: But we didn’t even get to decide what we’re doing!

 

CT-782: I told you, we should sing the Vode An.

 

ECHO: We only have five minutes, guys. And it already started.

 

CT-4040: Yeah, Echo, she just told us!

 

FIVES: Wait, that’s it! We should make it about Echo.

 

CT-782: What?

 

FIVES: Echo just got his name. We should celebrate!

 

ECHO: Are you sure? I mean, the recording’s supposed to be for all of us…

 

FIVES: Well,  I want to do this for Echo. He deserves it. People don’t earn their names every day. 

 

CT-4040: That’s easy for you to say, Fives, you got yours when you were two!

 

FIVES: Just let Echo talk.

 

_ Echo glances between Fives and the holorecorder, reluctant. Fives smiles at him, and places a hand on his shoulder, gesturing towards the recorder. _

 

FIVES: Go ahead, Echo. 

 

ECHO: Well… I got my name after the review of our physical exam yesterday. 

 

CT-00-2010: It didn’t go well.

 

FIVES: Stop interrupting, 2010!

 

ECHO: Sergeant Kote was outside the briefing room, and he said he saw our exam and I always echo our commands, to make sure my squadmates hear them clearly. I think he meant it as a compliment. I guess it made me feel a little better.

 

FIVES: His exact words were, ‘you’re a regular little echo’!

 

CT-782: And we were coming out of the briefing room behind Echo, and we heard him say it.

 

CT-4040: So that’s his name now, Echo!

 

_ Fives holds Echo closer, and grins. _

 

FIVES: Our vod Echo.

 

_ TRANSCRIPTION ENDS _

 

_ End recording. Holo transcribed by Concord Dawn University Archivist Echo. _


End file.
